


Personal Enjoyment: Kevin, but Nude

by Qu33rios



Series: The Eighth Month of the Year [6]
Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Art AU, Figure Drawing, M/M, Nude Modeling, nude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 18:51:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15612684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qu33rios/pseuds/Qu33rios
Summary: Marie had told Edd figure drawing on Saturday would be the perfect way to unwind from his week. What she neglected to tell him, was the model would be too hot for Edd to focus.





	Personal Enjoyment: Kevin, but Nude

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hi guess who went to bed last night and now is a day behind oops.

“Come on it will be worth it I promise!”

Edd was reluctant to believe her, he did in fact know that whether he wanted to attend the seminar or not, she would force him. He met Marie his second year at this Humboldt, he was alone at the time. Being focused with his academics, Edd did not find enjoyment in formulating relationships with his peers. He was a semester ahead of where he needed to be and did not want to risk falling behind. Required for his general electives, Edd took a beginning drawing class last semester, where he met a young, eccentric and energetic blue haired lesbian. She connected with him over a series of drawings he did of wildlife studies. Since then, he had never been alone on campus.

“Although I appreciate trying to include me in your classes, I should only take the required classes for my degree…”

She scoffed, “Bullshit! This is the first time they’re offering an instructional class just dedicated to a nude figure, it’s one credit and meets every two weeks for just three hours, you gotta take it with me!”

“I’m unsure Marie, what days of the week? My schedule is already packed.” He sighed knowing his semester was already full.

She couldn’t help but smile, “Saturdays.”

Fortunately for her, Edd didn’t have a class that day. He didn’t have a distaste for drawing, however Edd flourished in sciences and though he did have a skill for sketching, the thought of preforming in an intermediate drawing class was alarming, even if the class was only a unit. In addition to his concerns, Edd wasn’t exactly comfortable with nudity. He worried that this would be the first class he would drop or take an incomplete on his transcripts. None of this mattered as Marie had already pulled up the registration screen.

 

Walking into the class, Edd was unsure of what to expect. Nudity was not something he viewed freely, though he has at points in his life viewed pornographic sites, never had he viewed a naked body let alone drew one in detail.

“You look nervous.” She commented as they walked together, typically she would use Saturdays to sleep in and then eventually for homework. Instead, these Saturdays would now be her time to spend with her closest friend.

Edd chuckled briefly, “Well yes I am, I do not know if I can handle this curriculum.” In his arms he held the materials required for the class, a pencil case with a set of pencils, charcoal, and kneaded erases. He struggled to carry a twenty by eighteen-inch sketchbook and an eight by ten.

“Wow never thought I would hear that from you Edd!” He blushed at her comment, knowing she meant well with her teasing. “Just relax, this isn’t a serious class, think of it as a way to improve drawing for your own personal enjoyment.”

_Personal Enjoyment…_

The phrase rang in his ears for just a second, he couldn’t recall ever had taking a class for personal enjoyment. Perhaps, this could be the first.

Edd expected the class size to be at max, not a small group of just ten students. Furthermore, he was surprised to find the model had already arrived and was talking with the Professor. He wore a blue bathrobe that was lazily tied together at the front, his chest was exposed enough to where Edd could see the curves of his pectoral muscles. He had messy red hair and piercing green eyes.

“Already studying?” Marie teased, elbowing Edd in the arm and bringing his attention back to reality.

Instead of responding, he merely smiled and let the same pink tint dance across his cheek bones. Taking a seat close to the door, Edd found that he couldn’t remove his eyes from the stranger, he felt captivated.

The Professor began, introducing herself and the class, what she hoped to accomplish and the possibility of the class growing in the future. Edd heard nothing of the syllabus and continued to glance forward. “This is Kevin, he’ll be our model for the semester, he’s an alumnus.” Edd’s heart rate increased, watching the other grin, step to the center of the class and crack his knuckles. Edd was not positive, yet he felt the other’s gaze right into his own.

Marie turned to him and chuckled, it was obvious he was ogling, and this wasn’t behavior she often saw Edd preform. “Yeah uh, my name’s Kevin, I’ve been modeling for about three years, I have a BA in Political Science no direction with my life, and finally this is my first-time modeling nude. I guess thanks for the opportunity.”

His voice was angelic, powerful, invigorating and Edd’s only regret was he knew the individual wouldn’t speak for long. In fact, directly after he had introduced himself, he disrobed. Again, Edd swore he was being stared at by lustful eyes.

“Edd you alright?” Marie held in her laughter, “Your face is literally cherry red.” She was correct, and Edd heard her, yet he couldn’t redirect his gaze.

Their assignment simply was to draw the figure from the side of the room which they took their seat. Easels circled the room, and, in the center, Kevin sat on a wooden stool. His legs were ajar, one balancing on the ground and the other on a cross bar at the bottom of the stool. Legs apart, Edd could see every part of the ginger that was in his line of sight. Some would argue he had the best seat in the house. Edd was taking note of all these features, yet never did he pick up a pencil.

After the time was up, Edd realized that his participation levels were currently at zero. He had gawked for two and a half hours. Kevin, who noticed that detail as well, decided to approach the nerd.

“Hey.”

Both Marie and Edd looked up at the noise, and she quickly learned that she was not being talked to. Instead of sticking around to eavesdrop, she gave Edd another elbow and winked. This gesture was not unseen by Kevin.

“Afternoon.” Edd anxiously laughed, biting on his lower lip. The ginger had again put on the bath robe, yet it left little to the imagination. Edd’s thoughts were running like wildfire.

“It’s still morning but thank you haha.” He smiled at the way Edd seemed to only darken as he became more embarrassed. “Well I just wanted to say that it helps to stare, then draw, just staring might not get you far.” He winked after his statement, delivering with a coy smirk.

Edd was at a loss for words, “Oh-I-oh um, I-I apologize I-”

“Or maybe, if the class setting stresses you out too much, perhaps we can do some private sessions to get you comfortable.” Edd was unsure of what was being insinuated, he remained silent, waiting for a punch line or for a just kidding to roll off the male’s tongue. “How’s, like how?”

“N-N-Now?” Edd shyly blurted. “I’m not an art person, my friend is just making me take this course…”

“Well I hope you’d take it because you’d want to… Do you want to?”

The question was simple to answer, Edd nodded his head immediately. He wanted to do a lot of things.

Kevin chuckled and grinned at the enthusiasm. “How old are you exactly?”

“I’m tw-twenty.” Edd blushed again, trying his hardest to shake the nervousness from his bones. No matter what, snakes fought in his stomach and his vision kept blurring, only to refocus on Kevin’s perfect pearly white teeth.

“Cool. I’m twenty-four. Anyways so, if you’re feeling up to it, I know this great spot by this hiking trail, and don’t worry I have an exchange of clothes in my car.”

Edd didn’t realize he had said yes, but he must have, because in an hour he was on top of a mountain with a sketchbook in one hand and a pencil in the other. When asked where he wanted Kevin to pose, he choked out about a thousand different sounds, but no actual words followed. As Kevin tried to reassure him to calm down, Edd expressed how this was an entirely new experience and he was learning how to react. Kevin chuckled at the statement, remarking, “I guess I can relate, it’s hard posing naked and being an exhibitionist, something tells me I wouldn’t have the job for long haha.”

“If that is the case then why did you wish for me to be here?” Edd’s question was extremely valid, he felt not only uncomfortable, but scared.

“You looked afraid, like you didn’t know why you were in there? I guess I sort of felt the same. Not to mention you’re cute and you couldn’t stop staring at my dick so I thought hey hahaha.” Now it was Kevin’s turn to blush. “Maybe I wanted you to stare at me a little longer.”

Edd wasn’t sure why, but he agreed to practice sketching. Kevin agreed to help Edd’s anxiety, and they both kept their promise. Over the course of the semester, not only had Edd grown in his personal drawing, but he learned about the manipulation of anatomy and could freely sketch a figure without a model (even if Edd preferred to have one). Their sessions had grown intimate throughout the semester, a result of Edd’s growing attraction and Kevin’s growing reluctance to control his penis.

Past the semester, as Edd and Kevin continued their sessions, Edd had found a new interested in drawing Kevin’s form as anatomically correct as possible in different mediums and perspectives. Kevin couldn’t complain, especially not when Kevin’s sexual frustration would cause him to push Edd’s sketches to the floor and when their tongues danced after an intense session that left both desperate and bothered. Or when the dork’s hands crawled up his thighs and his mouth enveloped Kevin’s center after he had lost control and sprouted a heavy erection.

 

Looking back now, Edd can’t help but wonder what his life would be like if he didn’t agree to their first private session, silently, he was thankful Kevin was so shit at constraint.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Person A is taking a drawing course where the model, Person B, is nude. Person A can’t help but stare and therefore they get no work done in class. Person B offers some extra help to get them caught up.


End file.
